


Old Muffin.

by RussianSunflower3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, birthday fic!!!!, written in 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: It's Kindaichi's birthday!Not thatheremembers. Fortunately, the team do, and they're determined to make this the best birthday ever.





	Old Muffin.

It wasn’t often that Kunimi left Kindaichi to walk to school alone. It was even rarer, virtually impossible, that he would be up and gone _before_ Kindaichi. So here he was, traveling to school, all alone, because Kunimi had left 10 minutes early.

Honestly, he thought he might have still been asleep. If this was a dream (or a nightmare), he’d just walk it out.

“Kindaichi!” He jolted out of deep thought, certainly not expecting Hanamaki to be waiting at the school gates wearing a shiny red party hat with a kazoo poking out the corner of his mouth. 

“Senpai? What’s going on?” Had Hanamaki finally cracked? Thin eyebrows shot up in surprise and Hanamaki blinked, lowering the kazoo with disbelief.

“Uh. You- You do know what day it is, right?”

“Yeah. Tuesday.” A flash of exasperation shot through Hanamaki’s eyes and he reached up to drag a hand down his face.

“Okay. Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re gonna go into the _back entrance_ to the changing rooms. Stay in there until one of us comes to get you!” Hanamaki doesn’t give Kindaichi time to respond before he’s jogging back to the gymnasium, waving over his shoulder.

“Uhhh…” Confused beyond belief, Kindaichi stares for a moment before shaking his head and just going with the flow.

He seems to be doing that a lot lately.

“Back entrance. I can do that. … Where’s the back entrance?” Consequently, he spends a good few minutes walking around the gym looking for a way into the changing rooms. He eventually discovers what Hanamaki meant was the glass doors that opened into a corridor _leading_ to the changing rooms. A little confusing, but he got there in the end.

The second he steps into the changing room, he freezes. It’s…

Different.

Everyone else’s bags are still on the benches as they usually would be, but what the **hell** is the huge box in the middle of the room, covered in tissue paper like it’s been sporadically glued on by toddlers?

“... I’m not even going to ask.” Changing into his volleyball uniform, he sighs and sits on the bench nearest the door. Wait for someone to come get him. Okay, he can do that.

But what a strange Tuesday this was turning out to be.

“Kindaichi! You ready?!” He jumps out of his skin as the door swings open, Watari’s bright grin meeting his gaze.

“Y-Yes! Sorry!” The libero laughs, holding out a long piece of dark blue material.

“I gotta blindfold you from here, so trust me to get you to the gym in one piece, okay~?” Nervously, Kindaichi narrows his eyes at the strip of fabric.

“... Okaaaay…” He’s just- Just not going to ask. The blindfold is tied on, rather tightly and he’s very glad he doesn’t have stray hairs to get stuck in the knot Watari ties. Then, Watari takes both his hands and guides him step by step into the gymnasium.

He knows he’s in there when the ground beneath his feet changes and he can hear the team excitedly whispering, muttering, and shuffling about. It’s disorientating to not be able to see them, but then there’s a warm, firm hand on his shoulder.

“Close your eyes, I’m taking the blindfold off.” Matsukawa, then. Doing as told, Kindaichi scrunches his eyes closed. He wonders if he’s going to regret it. Deft fingers untie the knot with minimal trouble, the blindfold dropped to the floor. The hands settle on his shoulders, and breath dusts over his ears as Matsukawa whispers.

“Open them.” He does.

And oh, how he tears up.

How he _cries_ , emotions taking over because, Oh.

_Oh_.

“Surprise!”

Oikawa and Hanamaki are on either side of a bright blue banner, darker blue ‘Happy Birthday!’ written on it, with a ton of glitter that sprinkles down onto Kyoutani’s head as he stands in front of a pile of presents. Yahaba has a stack of cards in hand, and _that’s_ where Kunimi was all this time, holding a huge cake with Iwaizumi as he softly smiles from the front of the group.

“Happy Birthday, Yuutaro.” With a choked laugh, Kindaichi wipes at his eyes.

“Thank you! Thank you s-so much. I love it.” There’s laughter and fun, and obviously cake, and Kindaichi feels like this could be the best time of his life. Hanamaki leans over just as they’re playing pass the parcel.

“Seriously though, did you really think it was _only_ Tuesday?”

“Yeah! I forget my birthday every year. But…” He gazes fondly over the team.

“I think I’ll remember this one for a long time~.” With a laugh, Iwaizumi passes the parcel around and Kindaichi passes it on again, wondering who’s actually in control of the music.

“It’s not over yet~. Did you open the big gift in the changing room?”

“Huh? Ah, no, I didn’t. I wasn’t sure what it was.” He rubs the back of his head sheepishly, vaguely noticing that the music stopped when Kyoutani was holding the parcel, and he neatly unwraps it, collects the sweet that falls out, and passes it on.

The parcel must be nearly to the end, with how small it’s getting. By now, it’s probably just a key chain.

“I think you’ll like it. We’ll finish here first.” The parcel goes round, so many times that Kunimi flops back where he sits and lets Yahaba bounce it off his stomach every time it passes.

“Oikawa, stop messin’ around!” Ah, Kindaichi thinks, that explains why pass the parcel was so sporadic and… Well, weird, actually. Oikawa laughs and pokes his tongue out at Iwaizumi, timing the music perfectly so the final gift is Kindaichi’s. He really should have expected this, since it’s his birthday. (Which he found out only an hour ago.)

He rips open the wrapping, internally apologising to whoever wrapped it so beautifully, and finds a small, tiny hairclip bow. With a burst of laughter, he clips it to his fringe.

“How do I look?” The rest of the team are muffling laughter in their hands, sleeves, or the crooks of their elbows, definitely not doing a good job at it. He loves to make them laugh, loves to see them _happy_ , so he beams. He smiles bright and beautiful and misses the click of a camera in his direction.

“Kin-chan! Open the present now!” He blinks, confused. 

“Uh… I already… Have?” The small pile of presents behind him - each one that he loves dearly - should be more than enough of an indication. But Oikawa only snickers.

“The changing room one, silly~.” At this point, Iwaizumi slips out of the gym, unnoticed. The rest of the team mask his disappearance by being extra rambunctious as they jostle Kindaichi all the way to the changing rooms. He wouldn’t be surprised if they left bruises.

“Okay! Ready when you are!” Kindaichi pauses in front of the box, nervously chuckling. It- It’s _huge_...

“This is way too much… Are you sure it’s okay?”

“Open it, open it!”

“Go for it, Kin.” To the encouragement of Watari and Hanamaki, he exhales slowly and pulls off the sparkly red ribbon around it, careful not to damage the tissue paper decorations. They’re supposed to be roses, he realises, and the team probably put their heart and souls into each one. The top of the box looks a little complicated, and he’s wary he might tear something.

“Do I just-?” He motions opening the box and Kunimi rolls his eyes as he nods. Still, Kindaichi is nervous about damaging something. It takes Yahaba stepping forth to help him that he finally gets the box open and-!

His shoulders sink. 

Okay, he wasn’t expecting anything spectacular - he wasn’t expecting _anything_! - but…

“Guys, I… Umm… I don’t have a dog.” The box is filled to the brim with pet items. Things like a big, fluffy dog bed, tuggy toys, water and food bowl, a bag of dog biscuits and so on. It’s all very considerate, if only he _had_ a dog. 

Quiet, muffled snickers answer him. He looks over his shoulder at the team.

Or rather, what remains of the team. 

Matsukawa and Oikawa are still standing there, but the rest have filtered out the open door. Oikawa pats his back, a knowing sparkle in his eyes.

“Well~, we’d better start cleaning up the gym, y’know~.” Kindaichi’s almost tempting to ask why he’s acting so suspiciously. But the two ‘kawas are pushing him through to the gymnasium before the words can even reach his tongue.

“You guys ready?!” Matsukawa hollers through the closed gymnasium doors, and only when there’s a positive reply and the gleeful toot of Hanamaki's kazoo, do Oikawa and Matsukawa open one of the doors each.

Kindaichi squeals. 

He drops to his knees and holds back a cry, opening his arms.

Because right there, in the middle of the gym, is a dog at the end of a lead Iwaizumi holds. It’s a tattered, ugly old thing, with a crooked muzzle and cloudy eye, torn ears and a missing leg, along with the wiry, twisted fur, but…

Kindaichi opens his arms, and Iwaizumi lets go of the lead to let the dog happily trot into his arms, greeting her new owner with an enthusiastic tongue and tail wagging so fast it blurs. Kindaichi hugs her tightly, burying his face into her short, scraggy fur and sobbing into it.

“I- I love it! I love her! I love- I love-!!!” He can’t get any more words out, a pitiful wail following and he knows the team is laughing. But they’re laughing _with_ him. (And slightly at him.)

“Here.” Kyoutani grunts, holding out a laminated certificate of adoption. Whilst Kindaichi takes it from him to read over, Kyoutani holds the lead.

“Her- Her name’s Furuimafin?”

“Furui Mafin, yes.” With a laugh, Kindaichi hold the certificate in one hand and ruffles Old Muffin’s head affectionately.

“I love it. She’s _amazing_.” Kunimi gives a tiny smile as he crouches a little distance away.

“We saw you looking at rescue sites a lot. And, well, we thought we’d help you with that~.”

“This is- This is the best birthday evermfph!” The click of a camera sounds repeatedly under the echoing laughter as Old Muffin attacks Kindaichi with affection, cutting off his sentence with multiple licks to the face.

At the end of it, Kindaichi might be wearing a bow in his fringe, covered in slobber, and has the evidence of crying, he think this might just be the best birthday he’s ever had. He _loves_ the team for doing this, and he loves his gifts, and he loves Old Muffin, and he loves his _birthday_

Yeah, he really, really loves the team.

**Author's Note:**

> I PANIC-WROTE THIS IN 20 MINUTES BEFORE WORK.  
> I'M SORRY KINDAICHI. I LOVE YOU, MY SHALLOT SON.


End file.
